Jessi Taylor
Jessi, also known as 781228 and XX, was the second Zzyzx experiment following Kyle. Due to her long gestation period, Jessi exhibited abilities that no normal human possessed. Family & Relationships Parents * Brian Taylor - (father) * Sara Emerson - (mother/parent DNA) Siblings * Emily Hollander - ("sister") Relationships * Declan McDonough (love interest) * Lori Trager - (friend) * Amanda Bloom - (enemy- semi friend at the end of season 2) * Kyle Trager - (love interest for seasons 2 and possible love interest for the rest of season 3. ) Season 1 After Cyrus Reynolds told Rebecca Thatcher that Kyle had dissappeared, she told him not to worry. The two turned to a pod filled with a pink liquid and commented that 781228 was in perfect condition. Season 2 Following an attempt on Adam Baylin's life, Tom Foss firebombed the Zzyzx complex, unknowingly releasing XX in the process. Jessi wandered through the woods naked until meeting a drunken camper. The camper made advances, causing XX to instinctively kill him and take his coat to cover herself. XX arrived in town where she met an old man and spotted Kyle. XX hid in a shed until Emily Hollander found her, including her picture of Kyle. Emily took XX back to Madacorp where Ballantine reprogrammed her as "Jessi Hollander" in order to covertly investigate Kyle. Emily enrolled Jessi in school and took her to the bonfire, where she repeated her actions against a rude student as she did to the camper. Emily managed to pull her off of him in time. Jessi began her therapy sessions with Nicole Trager where she met Declan McDonough. Jessi began to develop feelings for Declan, who was also mutually interested, despite having recently broken up with Lori Trager. Emily and Jessi were at odds because Jessi wasn't getting close to Kyle like she should have. Jessi later told Nicole that Emily scared her, who later relayed the information to Emily. So Emily took Jessi back to Madacorp, where Ballantine was to reprogram her. Jessi, reprogrammed to love Kyle, accompanied the kids on their camping trip, where she had a flashback of her killing the camper. After following the others into the ruins of Zzyzx, she argued with Amanda about her connection with Kyle before getting separated and having flashbacks of the day Zzyzx was firebombed. Kyle eventually found Jessi cowering in a corner. Jessi thanked Kyle for saving her as it was the first time she didn't feel alone. Jessi had another session with Nicole where she drew the fire from her memories on Nicole's suggestion. Nicole is shocked to see she drew just like Kyle. Later she discovered Emily's things on her daughter Paige and later showed up to a party Paige was at and introduced herself as a friend. Jessi later competed in the Hands on a Hybrid competition, where Kyle took the opportunity to get to know her. They held hands, where the managed to flashback to the day Emily tranquilized her. After finding out that Kyle didn't have a belly button either, Jessi brought Paige Hollander back to the apartment to coerce Emily into telling her the truth. Nicole later told Kyle that Jessi had run away. She runs into the woods near Zzyzx where she's having flashbacks of the camper she killed. Scared by her actions and memories, Jessi is about to commit suicide by jumping from a cliff. However, Kyle shows up just in time to prevent her. She's suspicious at first, thinking he'll take her back to the city, but he makes a vow not to bring her back before everything is fixed. Jessi and Kyle tried to piece together their past and ended up at a restaurant where they found the initials A and S carved on a table. (The person whose name starts with S is revealed much later to be Sara Emerson.) When they found a cabin on Route 12, they looked around and found Adam Baylin alive, though comatose. Jessi and Kyle attempted to talk to Baylin. When Adam told Kyle not to trust Jessi, Kyle chased Jessi out of the cabin until they fought for a short time and then, Jessi jumped off a cliff into a waterfall. Jessi was revealed to have survived as she was under Madacorp custody. The information she stole from Kyle was causing her pain and Madacorp promised to remove it and give her the memories of the life she always wanted, which was Kyle's life. However, Kyle entered the hallucination and convinced her to transfer the information back to him. Emily Hollander told Jessi how to get out of the building and she ran into Nicole, who convinced her to help Kyle fight back against CIR, causing a citywide blackout. Jessi returned to school after being reclaimed by her biological father, Brian Taylor. She skipped out on the career fair and argued with Kyle over the need to keep their abilities a secret. She jumped off the roof and was overjoyed with her popularity after learning Hillary caught it on camera. Jessi ran over water in another clip to further her success until Kyle physically forced her from proving her ability live, leading everyone to believe she faked it. Jessi overheard a conversation between the Trager kids and Kyle on how to get Amanda out from her mother's lockdown. She offered to help and got the alarm code, allowing Amanda to sneak out and meet Kyle at The Rack. Jealous that Amanda staying would interfere with her training, she called Carol Bloom and let her know what was going on. Jessi starts to realize the Brain Taylor doesn't care what happens to her and only wants to impress Latnok, so when Kyle tells her that Sarah is alive and that she needed to go with him to stay safe from Taylor, she agrees. However, when Sarah doesn't show, Jessi leaves the Trager house and goes to the restaurant where Baylin and Sarah used to go. Kyle finds her and tells her that Sarah never showed up at the house. Jessi's powers start reacting to her emotions, causing the building to shake and the lights to flicker. Sarah shows up, but the strain Jessi's powers had her body was too much and her heart stopped. Kyle kneels down next to her and used his own powers to restart her heart even though he knew that it could kill him as well. Jessi changed dramatically after that, and helps Kyle prepare for prom, saying it would be their last moments together before she left town with Sarah. Kyle could see she didn't want to leave Seattle, but she was too scared of losing her mother to say anything. Her last moments with Kyle were on the roof of the school, where she told him, "No matter where I am, we're always connected". Season 3 Jessi is seen preparing to leave Seattle with Sarah. While locking up their apartment, a dog named Brutus runs into Jessie which she seemingly calms. An un-named man with an English accent catches up to his dog and shares a brief and somewhat flirtatious conversation with Jessi. After meeting with Sarah at the car, Jessi starts to feel strange and knows that Kyle is in danger. Sarah tries to convince Jessi that she's just nervous and that they need to leave as soon as possible. Jessi tells Sarah that she can't leave and has to help Kyle. Jessi asks Sarah to wait for her and runs off. Jessi finds the empty building Kyle is running through and meets him on the 10th floor to his surprise. Jessi tells Kyle that she knows he's in trouble but isn't very excited to here it's about Amanda. Jessi and Kyle figure out Amanda's location by drawing a radial tracking map and making accurate calculations. Kyle traces Amanda's location to an area nearby a railroad track and locates the building. Jessi and Kyle infiltrates the building and must confront security personnel. Not wanting to fight, Kyle suggests staying hidden but are eventually caught. After a brief battle, Jessi holds off security while Kyle searches for Amanda. A lead officer tells Jessi that Latnok has a plan but doesn't explain. Jessi runs into Kyle who had found Amanda and warns him to leave. Kyle hands Amanda over to Jessi and protects them from being shot at. After being released by Latnok, Kyle meets with Jessi outside. Jessi is surprised that Latnok was only interested in Kyle. Upon arriving home, Jessi meets up with the same Englishman as before, not realizing he's a part of Latnok. The man introduces himself as Cassidy and returns to doing laundry. Jessi re-enters the apartment looking for Sarah but instead, finds a letter which she doesn't seem happy about. Background information and notes *ABCFamily.com lists Jessi's undercover persona as Jessi Parker instead of Jessi Hollander. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Beachwood High School students Category:Madacorp employees Category:Latnok Category:Characters of unknown status